Get Your Own
by Cristyissues
Summary: House makes dinner, Wilson comes home, Stacey's back, will things change? HouseWilson SLASH. Fluff warning. Please R and R.
1. Chapter 1

Get Your Own

Disclaimer: I dont own them blah blah ...

This is for Charlotte in my attempt to make her feel better! all fluff and cutsie..I am thinking there might be more not sure! if there is rating will change to M for what I am planning on writing. ; ) (unbetad all mistakes are my own)

* * *

Wilson unlocked the door and dropped his briefcase behind the couch.

"Greg?" He looked around the livingroom surprised that House wasn't in his normal place, sprawled out on the couch.

"In here!" he heard House and took off his coat laying it on the couch and making a mental note to hang it up later.

"Where?"

"This place isn't that big! I'm in the kitchen!"

Wilson suddenly stopped and, startled, "Doing what?" Wilson forced a laugh and made his way into the kitchen.

"Making dinner" House said matter-o-factly as he saw Wilson walk in.

Wilson gave him a tired smile and walked up to him, "Mmm...I love it when my man makes me dinner," he met his lips with House's and kissed him softly, he slowly pulled away and rested his forehead on the other man's, then kissed him again. This time much harder, pushing his lips apart and slipping his tongue into a mouth he knew to well.

Mmm..either someone died today _or _you are cheating on me and feeling guilty about," House looked at him, searching Wilson's face. There was something in his features, but it wasn't guilt. 

"What is it?" House asked lifting his chin, making Wilson look up at him.

"I am not cheating on you" Wilson answered, exhausted.

"I figured that much" House let go and turned to the stove, "and no one died"

"No" Wilson agreed making his way to the fridge for a beer, "want one?"

"yeah" House turned to watch as Wilson bent over to grab two beers from the fridge, he smiled at the first thought that came to him at the sight of Wilson...

"I got a call today" Wilson said as he handed him the beer, House said nothing and looked at him waiting for him to continue.

Wilson took a sip and contemplated a moment, "Stacey's in town" he said finally.

House could suddenly breathe again as he realized he had been holding his breath. He looked down at his beer and took a drink.

"She wants you to have dinner with her" House finished for him.

"Yeah" Wilson took another drink feeling his throat dry up suddenly.

"Do I have to see her?" House smiled and looked at Wilson's face at it suddenly lit up.

Wilson laughed with relief, "No if you dont want to"

"Ok" House nodded, he kept a straight face but laughed a little inside at how cute Wilson's insecurities were sometimes. "She left him didnt she?"

"Yeah" Wilson said a little to quickly.

"Did you tell her?" House leaned on the counter and raised an eyebrow.

"What- oh about us?"

"No about Chase and Cameron" House rolled his eyes

"Uhh no not yet" Wilson looked down.

"Why not?" House looked at him, his eyes narrowed as he thought about what had held Wilson back. He could have easily told her he was with House.

"I couldnt...Greg...she's here because..." Wilson didnt even have to finish, House knew, "She's here for me" he finished for Wilson and took another sip of his beer.

"Dinners ready"


	2. Chapter 2

Here is Ch.2... Still mostly fluff. Enjoy!

* * *

"Jimmy, grab me another beer" House yelled from the couch before stuffing his mouth and began looking through his TiVo.

Wilson came over and plopped himself next to him plate in one hand and beer in the other," Here" he handed it to him and leaned into him, "what are we watching?" he said through a mouthfull.

"Didnt your mother ever teach you not to talk with your mouth full?" House asked eyes plastered on the TV.

"You'd be the one to talk" Wilson retorted

"You dont seem to mind when my mouth is full of you and making you groan" House looked at him sideways and gave him a devilish grin, causing Wilson to choke but he quickly recovered, "I actually dont remember...you might have to do that again and see if I mind" Wilson took a drink from House's beer and smiled at him.

"That depends, are you doing the dishes?" House raised his eyebrows at Wilson

"Dont I always?" Wilson glared.

"We'll see" House said finally and returned his attention to the TV, Wilson stared at him a while longer and then also turned his attention to the TV.

"You know you have nothing to worry about" House said a little to softly and placed his hand on the other man's thigh giving it a gentle squeeze all the while keeping his eyes on the TV.

Wilson stared at him, finding it incredible hard to swallow his food, "I love you" he finally managed to say making a grab for House's beer, "I love you too" House looked at him and took the beer before Wilson could take a drink, "but get your own."

* * *

TBC? 


	3. Chapter 3

_Summary so far... Well Wilson gets home to find House making dinner O0 , he tells House about Stacey being in town, Wilson worries, House assures him, the have dinner._

NOW House and Wilson are relaxing in the couch after dinner Whats going through House's head... and is he hiding something from Wilson?...yes, yes he is!

Warning: Over the top sweet and cute and Boy kissing, touching, upset Wilson, etc. UNbetad mistakes are all on me. Enjoy!

* * *

House turned slightly to watch Wilson sleep, nestled comfortably next to him. Dinner had definitely relaxed him releasing some of the tension he had been feeling.

He quietly ran his fingers through Wilson's hair and heard a satisfactory sigh leave the younger doctor. He smiled to himself as Wilson nestled closer to him on the couch, wrapping his arm around the front of his waist, "you smell good" he heard Wilson say more to his dream of House than to House himself.

His thoughts turned to Stacey for a moment. He tried to think of all the reasons he had loved her, he dug and tried to get those feelings inside him to surface, to see if they _could _surface…but nothing did.

He thought of her face, the way she looked when she slept expecting even a hint of warmth, of _something _to stir within him but it didn't. He felt _nothing _for her, she suddenly seemed like a distant memory than the actual person he, at one point, considered to be the love of his life.

He looked down at the man sleeping soundly on his chest, he suddenly felt the warmth of Wilson's body spreading through his whole body.

He loved Wilson, he loved him with every ounce that he could and he had never known just how much he could. And Wilson loved him, this man who, could probably get anyone he wanted, loved _him, he _was the one Wilson wanted, even after everything, when he had seen him at his worst. He had always been there for House, always protecting him from others and himself. Especially himself.

Happiness draped House as he wrapped his arm tighter around Wilson and closed his eyes.

"Jimmy…"

"Hmm?"

"Lets go to bed" House said softly, sitting up slightly.

"Hrm… how long did I sleep for?" Wilson sat up as well and squeezed his eyes shut pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Not long… come on" House sat up and tapped Wilson's shin with his cane, "bed always beats couch"

"Yeah especially that bed….gawd I love that bed so much" said Wilson getting up, "I need a shower first"

House glared and smirked, he grabbed him by the neck and pulled him in to meet his lips.

A load moan escaped Wilson's throat as he wrapped his arms around the other man's waist.

"A cold one?" House asked pulling away.

"You'd like that" Wilson smiled and made his way towards the bathroom. House followed behind watching Wilson lazily sway his hips, unbuckling his belt as he did so.

Once at the bathroom door Wilson turned to face him, "I wont take long if…" he looked at him through the darkness.

"I could join you" House offered stepping closer to him.

Wilson chuckled softly, "No…I like you this way… right now…the way you look…your scent"

House smiled "I'll be in the bedroom." He felt Wilson hesitate and looked at him, "You've been in …a very …_good _mood" Wilson said frowning.

"Yeah well…" House tapped his cane on the floor, "I'll be in the bedroom" and with that he went into the bedroom leaving Wilson staring into the darkness, wondering.

Wilson walked into the bedroom with nothing but a towel on, he grabbed a pair of boxers and slipped them on quietly getting into bed.

House felt him and turned over to face him, "Boxers?" he propped himself with one hand and with the other he began to play with the elastic of Wilson's boxers.

"when did she call you?" Wilson ignored House's wandering hands and looked up at the ceiling.

"Tuesday" House stopped and laid on his back.

"Were you going to tell me?" Wilson's hurt voice sent a jolt of pain through House.

"No" House said simply rubbing his eyes.

"Oh"

"It didn't matter…it doest matter….Wilson?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

" Because… its not something you should worry about. I didn't want you to get all worked up over nothing…it doesn't matter… come on… Jimmy?" He propped himself back up to look at him, "I'm sorry"

"You should have told me she called you"

"No I shouldn't have… it doesn't matter now" House said, loosing his patience.

"Yes it does!" Wilson sat up, grimacing as his feet touched the floor, "It matters when she's because of you, because she wants to be with you!"

"I don't want to be with her!" House said a little louder than he has intended. He sighed standing up he grabbed his cane and walked around to the other side of the bed, he stood in front of Wilson for awhile and when Wilson refused to look up he sat next to him.

"I don't want to be with her" he said again barely above a whisper this time, "I want to be with you"

Wilson sighed quietly to himself.

"I love you" House rested his chin on Wilson's shoulder staring at him "Jimmy?"

Wilson turned to look at him, "I love you too"

"I am sorry" House offered again as he touched Wilson's face , he kissed him lightly on the lips and then along his jaw line.

Wilson heard a cane drop as he felt a hand push him down on the bed, lips kissed his skin lightly and began tasting his neck.

"Greg…" he breathed feeling the other mans weight on him.

"Mmm…"

"Your mood?"

House smiled and bit at Wilson's exposed neck, "sometimes… things from the past remind you of how important and valuable the things from the present are… and when you realize that you want to keep them for the future..you make sure they know just how much they mean to you"

He looked at Wilson who's beautiful brown eyes were about to flood, " I want to keep you" House whispered then kissed him, savoring him, "you're mine"

* * *

I am still debating whether the next chapter should be the sex scene or whether I should keep this story clean and sweet and leave it to the imagination... I'd like to know what you guys think. R & R 


	4. Chapter 4

Hey everyone! Sorry for the long delay but finals came up and as soon as school got out I found myself in San Fran for the gay pride parade. You dont have to be gay to enjoy that! I think I had one of the greatest moment of my life at that thing. lol well anyway back to the story...I really wasnt feeling the sex scene and usually when it comes to the sex scene I already have something working in my mind and I had none of that going on for this story. SO for now the story will be sex free. I hope you enjoy this and let me know what you think. 

Warning: Fluff, over the top sweetness, kissing, etc.

* * *

House awoke with the suns rays burning wholes through his retinas. He quickly shut his eyes and turned under the sheets, _another day, _he thought wrapping his arm around a sleeping Wilson. He remembered how before, another day, had sounded so dreadful, it now sounded so good with his face buried in Wilson's back.

"Jimmy" House whispered in his ear, wrapping his arm tighter around him and pulling his naked body against his own.

"Hmm.." Wilson stretched and wriggled under House, "Good morning" he responded still groggy.

"If you say so" House answered mechanically, running his fingers up and down Wilson's stomach.

"Mmm… that feels good" Wilson responded by pressing his back side harder up against House, "_You _are going to make us late" he teased eyes still closed.

"Don't worry, they'll be plenty of time for you to blow dry your _precious _hair and have all the nurses swooning" House remarked nipping at his nape.

"_You _love my precious hair" Wilson elbowed him and sat up in bed, "I am gonna go shower."

House rolled his eyes picking up on the irritation in Wilson's voice, he knew he was still worrying. He rubbed his face and looked up at the ceiling.

"Wilson… Jimmy, you know I was kidding. Come on, get back in bed… I am sorry" House offered seeing that Wilson had now got up and gone in search of his boxers.

"What did you say?" Wilson smiled, knowing he had the upper hand when it came to horny House.

House pulled his head off the pillow for about a millisecond to look at him as he put on his boxers, "I said come back to bed and have mind blowing sex with me…again" He gave Wilson a devilish grin.

"After that" Wilson put his hand on his hips giving him his last warning.

"Wilson!" House groaned.

"House!" Wilson mimicked, "Say it"

Wilson watched him but House stared blankly at the ceiling.

"I'm going to shower" Wilson sighed and went to the drawer to grab his clothes. When Wilson turned, he found himself face to face with a very naked, glaring House.

"I want _you" _House fixed his glare on Wilson, then moved forward pining him against the drawer.

"Then say it again" Wilson glared back, undeterred.

House rolled his eyes but smiled, " I am sorry…I made fun of your _grooming _habits."

He wrapped his arms around Wilson's waist and kissed him, "don't deprive me" he spoke into Wilson's mouth.

Wilson chuckled softly placing his hands on House's chest, "well we cant now or we will be late."

"I've never been big on time" House raised his eyebrows seductively.

Wilson groaned realizing they were going to be late, "we are going to be so late" he kissed a smiling House as they made their way back to bed, which would have been much easier had they not been groping and grabbing on their way there.

"If its really important they'll wait" House said half minded, working on getting Wilson out of his boxers.

"You can't seem to" Wilson slapped his hands away, taking them of himself.

"Yeah well I'm important"

"and horny"

"and sexy"

"Shu-mmmm"

Stacey looked down at her watch as she sat in Dr. Wilson's office waiting for him. She was beginning to worry, it wasn't like James to be late, and she knew how important it was that he meet with her. She thought about leaving but instead began to pace in his office, while glancing at his desk something caught her eyes.

Wilson's picture frames. She smiled wondering what pictures he might have, he knew he hadn't gotten married again so she wasn't expecting any of him with a new wife. Still, she was a little surprised that two out of the three pictures were of him and House, the other was a drawing that one if his younger patients had probably given him. She picked one up in which both House and Wilson were in very formal dress suits, they both had glasses of wine although they both seemed to have been caught off guard by the camera, they were both smiling. She had forgotten how genuine and handsome Greg looked when he smiled. She was about to pick up the other one when there was a knock at the door.

Dr. Cameron walked in and stopped, suddenly surprised.

" Hi" Cameron smiled at her, "Is…Dr. Wilson -" she looked at Stacey furrowing her eyebrows, "Why are you here?"

Stacey smiled , "Uh…I was supposed to meet James"

"Uh" Cameron still seemed lost, "sorry… I was checking to see if House was here yet"

"Here?" Now it was Stacey's turn to look confused.

"Yeah… he is usually late, but when he is this late he is usually in here. I was just going to check with Wilson…"

"Yeah" It was getting uncomfortable between the two so Cameron turned to leave. She turned to look at Stacey, "Chances are that they are running late _together…_it might be a while" she offered smirking slightly.

Stacey nodded then frowned, not understanding exactly what had just happened, she got the feeling she had been left out of something.

"I am going to be in so much trouble" Wilson pushed the elevator button continuously, glaring at House.

"You know you loved it" House smirked taking a drink of his coffee.

"We didn't have to stop for coffee!" Wilson walked into the elevator with House trailing behind him.

"No, but you did anyway"

As soon as the elevator door closed pulled him into him. Kissing him. He savored Wilson until the ding of the elevator and pulled away as soon the doors opened.

"Thanks for the coffee" he walked out leaving Wilson grinning like an idiot.

"You're welcome"


	5. Chapter 5

Hi everyone! well here is another chapter, Its rather short but the next one will be sure to satisfy. Enjoy! 

Warning: House being House

* * *

"Don't do it" House said with a warning tone as he walked into Cuddy's office, coffee in hand.

The Dean looked up from the papers sprawled out on her desk and sighed, "Ok.." she turned her attention back to the paperwork, "I wont?"

House rolled his eyes taking a seat across from her, enjoying his coffee. He began to stare, Cuddy tried for as long as she could to ignore him but finally gave up, "What?!" she said slamming her pen down.

"Nothing, I just need to know you wont do it," House leaned back, finishing up his coffee.

"Do what?" Cuddy glared, "What is this, are we role playing?"

"Oh you know I only do that with Wilson nowadays" House smirked tossing his empty coffee cup into the wastebasket.

"Thank you for the images" Cuddy rubbed her temples looking up at him.

"Mmm.. Wilson in his naughty nurse uniform. I play the brilliant and sexy Doctor-"

"House!" Cuddy hissed leaning forward, "is there a point to you being here or are you just here to brag about your sex life…and the fact that you finally _actually _have one" she smirked at the now glaring House.

"Touchez" House remarked getting up, "Stacey's back-"

"Yeah she left a few minutes before you came in" Cuddy tried to read House's expression but it was blank.

"What did she want?" House asked looking at the door and back at Cuddy.

"She just stopped in to say 'Hi', she _was_ supposed to meet with Wilson but _apparently_ he was running late" Cuddy watched as House processed the information.

"She didn't say anything about getting her job back?" House raised an eyebrow at her.

"No…do you want her to get her job back?" Cuddy's thoughts turned to Wilson.

"No, she shouldn't be here…" House looked down trying figure out a way to finish the sentence.

"Coming between you and Wilson?" Cuddy offered.

"_Trying…_but its not going to happen. I have a good thing with him" House suddenly felt embarrassed for admitting that to her.

"Yeah…" Cuddy tried to conceal a smile, "well she didn't ask."

"And if she does-"

"_And _if she does…I will have to let her know there is no opening… so don't worry…

House nodded and turned to leave, "House!" Cuddy called after him.

He winced and turned to face her, "Do I want to know why Wilson was late today?" Cuddy asked, looking at a wide eyed House.

"Probably not… we were having sex" he said and left, leaving Cuddy rolling her eyes and shaking her head.

"Good morning children!" said House as he walked in to the conference room to find his three ducklings. One was busy with a crossword puzzle, one checking House's email, one pretending to read a medical journal, and none with a file that might indicate they had a case.

"How nice of you to show" said a bitter Foreman not looking up from his journal.

"Yes well how could I miss all this excitement?" House shot back walking over to the coffee machine.

"I see your finally bringing Wilson down with you" remarked Cameron looking up from the computer screen, "He made Wilson late" she informed a wide eyes Chase.

"I've been _bringing _Wilson down with me for quite a while now…if you know what I mean" He gave her a devilish grin and winked.

Chase suppressed a laugh as both Cameron and Foreman rolled their eyes.

"But don't worry, I think he likes it. He does _come _every time." he finished stirring his coffee and began to walk out but stopped and turned to Chase, who was now flushed from trying to hold back his laughter.

"You" House pointed at him with his cane, "come get me in five." He opened the door but changed his mind again, "make it ten and knock."

Chase shrugged his shoulders and turned to look at a now glaring Cameron, "What?" he asked innocently, " _You _brought it up!"


End file.
